Not So Picture Perfect
by StarShine SoBright
Summary: Sora's falling in love over the interenet. Riku is denying the obvious. Roxas is in love with a bad boy. Axel wants Roxas, well apart of him anyway. Soriku Akuroku.


**Disclaimer: **Ahem, Panda Panda...Goya bean. _Tanslation: _characters not mine...cheese.

**Summary: **While searching on the internet, sora stumbles upon a poetry site and finds himself slowly falling in love with one of the writers. Riku is denying his affection for Sora, trying to be all macho. Roxas is brooding over the fact he likes an older guy. Axel is trying to get Roxas to finally just get together with him. Meanwhile, Kairi goes here and there playing match maker, and fooling around in the process. Sweet sweet high school.

**The Note from a Supreme One: **Just kidding. If I was supreme, i'd be up there with whoever runs heaven and everything would be to my will. But the only thing I can do is kick guys so they fall over when they don't listen to me. But hey, just doing what any other pmsing girl will do. Okay, heres some things you might want to know. This is a Shonen-ai! Meaning men getting it on...with other men. In this chapter there was a little girl action, but hey, thats just life. Anyway. There is sexeul mentionings, but no cocksucking. not really into righting about that, after all I wouldn't know. Now, let's begin...

**Not so Picture Perfect**

**Chapter one: Denial is just another way to Confess**

**_XOXOXOXO_****  
**

**Door2Light**: Ugh, why the hell is this so hard!!!!

**CuriositykilledtheCat**: Sora, its just a poem. You find it, analyze it, boom! Your done.

**Door2Light**: Oh shut it.

Sora typed on his keyboard heatedly. Never in his life had he found a homework assignment this irritating. And his best friend, Riku, wasn't much of a help. Although talking to the silver hair boy wasn't exactly the thing he should be doing at the moment. Instead, he should be finding a good poem to read; he was assigned to study and write about a good poem by his English teacher.

**Door2Light**: Help me RIKU!!!!

**CuriositykilledtheCat**: Fine! Look, go to this site here. It's filled with good poems. Stupid whiner...

**Door2Light**: Thanks, buddy! And your an arrogant jock so take that!!!! (signs off)

Sora clicked on the link that was connected to the word 'here'. The computer screen led him to a amateur poetry site, one for upcoming artist of words. He scrolled through the site, clicking here and there trying to find a poem that was descent.

"Crap. Crap. Sheesh Riku, I asked you for help, not a way to waste my time..." Sora said as he stared at the monitor, bored. As he rolled down the page, he noticed a title that caught his interest. The poem was labeled "_Kingdom Hearts"._ Sora pulled the mouse over to the title, clicking it, leading him to yet another poem. But this one was different.

**Kingdom Hearts**

**By: Seeker of Darkness**

_Open the door_

_Find me Inside_

_Your heart is my kingdom_

_From where I have shied_

_You are the light_

_The key to the sky_

_I am the dark_

_But I shall not cry_

_For you are my sanctuary_

_You comfort me so_

_And there I shall stay_

_To never let you go_

Sora smiled sadly at the poem. It gave him a feeling of loneliness, yet at the same time warmed him up. This was the one he would use. He made a note to thank Riku for the help later.

Sora saved the page to his favorites, and printed a copy. He then read the poem again. "Seeker of Darkness... hmm, I'd like to meet him."

**_XOXOXOXO_**

"Sora, get your lazy ass out of bed!" Said a very angry blond. He looked down at his twin brother, who was still peacefully sleeping. Oh, how he would change that very soon.

"Mm... another seven years..." the brunet said sleepily rolling over slightly to snuggle into his blanket more.

A vein popped. "Sora, GET UP! NOW!" screamed the angry youth as he pulled the covers, causing Sora to untangle with the blankets and tumble to the floor.

"Gah..." Sora said as he twitched on the ground. He lifted his head up groggily and starred at his twin. "That hurt, Roxas." he stated as he pulled himself off the floor.

Roxas placed his hands on his hips. "Its not my fault that it takes a friggin' bomb to wake you up. Get ready, your going to be late."

Sora looked at his brother confused and then looked at the paopu fruit shaped alarm clock. It read 7:30. "Holy crap! why didn't you wake me up earlier!" shrieked Sora as he scrambled off the floor, running into his closet to change into his uniform.

"I did," Said Roxas shrugging. "But you went back to sleep, as usual." then Roxas went to exit the room so that his brother could rush his morning.

Sora threw his clothes off, quickly buttoning his white blouse. He slipped on his checkered dress pants and sloppily placed his tie around his neck. He slipped on a pair of mismatched socks and scurried down the stares. He grabbed his bag from the table and join his brother at the entrance. He put on his shoes as Roxas opened the door, leaving to start another long day at school.

**_XOXOXOXO_**

"Morning sunshine!" waved the silver haired boy. He smirked at the twins seeing as they always seemed to get to school passed the time set for the group to meet- but that's because Sora was lazy.

Sora stuck a tongue out at his best friend. "Bite me." he said as he walked over and slapped hands with the older teen.

Riku laughed. "Is that an invitation?" Sora whacked the older boy on the head.

Roxas walked over to the two, clearly bored. "Would you two stop flirting and get your asses moving?" he glared at Riku. He and the silver haired youth weren't really the friendliest of people.

Sora pouted. "Fine." he then linked arms with his brother and best friend and pulled them into the school, hopping along like an idiot, and the two boys let him. Most people were used to Sora's childish antics and found him so amicable for that reason.

When they entered, there was a group of people in mainly black coats sitting on the stairs. One with flaming red hair looked over to the trio and smiled. He got up from his spot on the eighth step and made his way over to the group before they could escape, taping the blond one on the shoulder. Roxas halted suddenly, jerking the boys to a stop.

Blond turned his head, his face seemed to lighten quite a bit but that was for a secret reason. "Morning, Roxy." said the tall red head.

Roxas nodded his head slightly and said, "Hey Axel. Your here early today." By now the boy had broken free of the other two, who where waiting for the boy impatiently, well at least Sora was. Riku stood there apathetically, in no rush to reach the others.

Axel grinned, "Well, I thought that today I'd come on time and grace the teachers with my presence."

Roxas sighed and crossed his arms. "That better turn into something regular. I don't want you to get in trouble again." Yes, Axel was the little trouble maker. Last year he had set the school on fire and was forced to stay back a year making him a second time junior.

Axel ruffled the shorter boys hair. "Yah yah. But only if you come play with me more often. Why not hang with us after school?" he offered, as his emerald orbs stared at Roxas, begging him silently to join him.

Roxas shrugged, "Sure." he said playing with his hands.

At this point Sora was getting rather annoyed with the pheromones floating around the boys inconspicuously. He marched over and grabbed the twins wrist and smiled at the older boy. "Ok, we get that you want to suck face later," Roxas' face started to heat at the comment. "But can we go? Kairi will kick my ass royally if I don't get there soon."

Axel nodded understandably and waved to the quieter of the Hikari twins. "Later Roxas."

Roxas waved back as he was dragged off down the hall.

A girl with short blonde hair which had two antennae like things sticking out to the side walk over to the lanky boy. "Have you still not told him that you want to eat him up." said the girl as she leaned her hip to the side, positioning her arm on the said hip.

Axel smirked, "Well, maybe I don't want to scare him off. God forbid I act like you and be a heartless bitch, Larxene."

Larxene raised an eyebrow at the insult, "Aren't we all like that though?" she said in a mocking tone.

Axel looked off down the hall to where he last saw Roxas and smiled pathetically. "Of course." as he went to join the rest of the group.

**_XOXOXOXO_**

"You suck, Sora." said Roxas as he tried to compose himself of his last meeting with the bad boy Axel.

Sora patted his brother on the back, "We don't have time for your boy crush right now."

Roxas pouted as he swatted the brunet's hand away. "I do not like him like that. He's just a good friend."

"Friend. Right. And I'm really a chosen boy with powers to kill the darkness which takes root in every heart. I travel world to world to save people." Sora said sarcastically.

Riku laughed, "Do I get to be in you little charade?"

Sora smiled, "Why of course! Actually, the whole reason I'm on this journey is to save you and Kairi from the clutches of the evil math teacher Ansem who has taken over your body because you became a greedy old bastard and even tried to beat me up. At one point I even get consumed by darkness giving away my heart to Kairi who lost it when Riku became a darkness thirsty idiot."

Riku whacked the younger boy playfully. "Hey, that's not nice."

Sora nodded, "but don't worry Riku, you save Kairi and I when we get into trouble and even lock yourself up for god only knows what reason. Then I end up in some castle where I'm stripped of my memories, thus is born Roxas."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "And let me guess, I have no heart, therefore being a nobody who isn't supposed to exist."

Sora nodded. "Exactly. But don't worry, so is Axel and you guys are part of a gang called Organization XIII so you can bang each other all you want. But eventually you come back to me and I engulf you and we become whole." Sora said as he pounced on the twin and started to engulf him literally by eating him, starting with the shoulder.

"Get off me!" Roxas shouted as he tried to fling the rabid animal off him. Finally, Sora's teeth couldn't take the pressure and he was forced to let go, making him fly into the silver haired teen who was watching, laughing until a flying object called Sora came at him.

"Ouch." groaned both boys as they where a heap on the floor. A shadow then seemed to cover them as they looked up at the shielded of the light. They could see the silhouette of a feminine figure. The girl had both hands on her hips looking down at the two.

"You guys are late." sated the girl as she lent her hands down to help the boys up. Both took each hand but smirk at each other before. The then pulled the girl down to the floor, and then there was three. The boys chuckled as the auburn haired girl lay face first on the floor.

"Whoops." Riku said through laughs. He stood up, pulling Sora up with him.

"Guess, we're too heavy for you Kairi." Sora snickered.

There was a low growl coming from the girl. She slowly lifted herself from her position on the floor, brushing herself off as she straightened her uniform. She turned to the boys and smiled rather darkly. "I still have that black mail picture..." she threatened. The two boys paled.

Roxas, who was watching the scene quietly, became intrigued at the sudden threat. "What picture?" he asked curiously.

Riku sweat dropped, "Nothing. Just, um... nothing you have to worry about." he said laughing nervously.

Roxas lifted an eyebrow at the boy's actions. "Ok, now I really want to know."

Kairi smiled sadistically. "Well, once upon a sleepy night, I found Sora and Riku ki-" She was stopped suddenly when two pairs of hands flew across her mouth.

"Like Riku said. NOTHING!" Sora said as he gave Kairi a look.

Roxas shrugged. "So, were they kissing. Or as my brother so loves to put it, 'sucking face'?" he asked Kairi. Now it was his turn to poke fun at his twin.

Riku and Sora both turned red from embarrassment. Kairi laughed. "Just kissing, but I'm sure if I had walked in any later..."

"Nothing would have happened!" Riku yelled. He glared at Kairi. "It was just practice ok? This was three years ago anyway. We were in 7th grade!" he exclaimed.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "If it was just nothing then you wouldn't be so defensive about it. I've made out with chicks before but it doesn't bother me cause it actually was nothing."

"Dude, that's hot." said a voice from behind Roxas. They looked over to see Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. The sandy blond boy slung his arm around Kairi. "So tell me, Who?"

Kairi sighed in annoyance. "Why don't you ask your girl Yuna? She would know."

"You frenched Yuna? And never told me?" said Tidus in disbelief. Selphie giggled and Wakka pointed and laughed at the beach boy.

"Well, maybe if you delivered right then she wouldn't need to come to me." Kairi teased as she slipped out of Tidus' arm and walked over to Selphie. "It's perfectly normal for people of the same sex to kiss." and to prove her point, she went and kissed the bubbly brunette on the lips. All the boys gawked.

"But it's different for guys." said Sora after the chaste kiss. "The only toughing we'll do is during contact sports."

Selphie giggled. "Please, such sports where only created so that men could cop a feel without being caught." Kairi slapped hands with the girl for making such a comeback.

"This group is so gay." Roxas said shaking his head.

"Ha, you wish." Sora barked at his brother.

Roxas slanted his eyes. "Shut up. I wasn't the one who kissed his best friend." Sora blushed in embarrassment.

"Seventh grade for god's sake!" yelled Riku in frustration.

**_XOXOXOXO_**

"I hate you Kairi." Riku muttered as he and the girl walked to there homeroom. Sora also belonged to the same classroom but was busy going to the bathroom.

Kairi smiled at the built boy. "Love you too, Riku." Riku shook his head in defeat. "You know, you should really tell him about your feelings." Kairi suggested as they walked down the hall.

"What feelings?" Riku said averting his eyes from the petite girl.

Kairi grabbed his chin so he would face her. "The feelings you've been harboring since that kiss you seem so content of passing it on as practice? I'm not stupid Riku. I know that when you compete with Sora for me your just trying to hide the fact that you have he fattest crush on him." she stated and then let him go.

Riku shook his head. "It was practice. And maybe I don't like you like that, but i certainly don't like Sora more than a friend."

"You know Riku, denying it will only make you want him more. I know how you feel. He is cute after all." Kairi said smiling at one of her best friends.

"Look. Sora's my best friend. Plus he's a guy. Feelings are for pansies." Riku said defiantly, crossing his arms.

Kairi smirked and stopped in front of a sliding door which lead to there class. "Then guess what Riku? Your a pansy." she said as she slipped into the classroom, leaving the silver haired boy alone in the hallway with only an insult to comfort him.


End file.
